Steven Stone
For the character of the day whose name is Steven, see Steven (EP239). :For the character whose name is often mispronounced as Stephen or Steven, see Stephan. |corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Steven Stone |jname=ツワブキ・ダイゴ |tmname=Daigo Tsuwabuki |image=Omega Ruby Alpha Sapphire Steven.png |size=200px |caption=Artwork from |age=yes |years=25 28 33-43 |colors=yes |eyes=Light steel blue |hair=Light steel blue |gender=Male |hometown=Mossdeep City |region=Hoenn |relatives=Mr. Stone (father) |trainer=yes |trainerclass= Pokémon Trainer |game=yes |generation= , , , |games= |leader=no |champ=yes |league=Ever Grande City |specialist=yes |type= types |anime=yes |epnum=AG022 |epname=A Hole Lotta Trouble |enva=Andrew Paull |java=Rintarō Nishi (AG022) Kenichi Suzumura (SS031-SS035, XY075-XY136) |gameanim=yes |pv=yes |pvnum=Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer |pvname=Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer |envagame=Tom Wayland |javagame=Akira Ishida }} Steven Stone (Japanese: ツワブキ・ダイゴ Daigo Tsuwabuki) is a skilled who specializes in . He is the of the Hoenn region's Pokémon League in Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, Omega Ruby, and Alpha Sapphire, as well as the canonical Hoenn League Champion in . A collector of rare stones, Steven is the son of the president of the Devon Corporation, and makes his home in Mossdeep City. In , he is no longer the Champion—due to Wallace taking his place—and instead wanders the Hoenn region, aiding the on their . In the games In , Steven appears as the of the Hoenn region. His strategy in battle is to use Pokémon to find the weaknesses of his opponents, with his being the cornerstone of his team. In , Steven is a powerful, wandering Trainer who gave up competing seriously to spend more time looking for rare rocks and stones, which he claims he would to find. Fittingly, the can find and challenge him in the upper area of Meteor Falls after they defeat the new Champion, Wallace. In Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald, after the player enters the Hall of Fame, Steven will leave a and a note for the player at his house in Mossdeep City. In , the person who gives the player their villa in the Resort Area mentions that the man who gave him the villa came to Sinnoh to collect rare stones. After collecting the stones, he left the region with all the items in the villa. This mysterious previous owner may in fact be Steven. Steven also appears in , introducing himself as the Hoenn Champion. The player first meets him when they leave the Pokémon Fan Club in Vermilion City after collecting 's Lost Item, where he will appear and inform them that there have been reports of either a or Kanto. The player meets him a second time after defeating on Mt. Silver, where he will appear in the Silph Co. building in Saffron City and let the player choose one of three colored stones: the Green Stone, the Red Stone or the Blue Stone. Depending on which color is picked, he will give the player one of the three Hoenn starter Pokémon. He can later be found in the Pewter Museum of Science, examining a shelf. After visiting and speaking to him there, he will return to the Silph Co. building and offer to trade a Beldum for a . If the player has the Enigma Stone and enters the Pewter Museum of Science, an event will occur in which Steven will be talking to one of the museum's researchers. When he is spoken to, he will notice the Enigma Stone and have the researcher examine it. The researcher will extract the Soul Dew from the stone and give it to the player. Steven will tell the player that Soul Dew is said to be the solidified spirits of Latias and Latios, and that it can bring out their true potential. Upon walking outside, Latias or Latios will be waiting to battle in Pewter City, drawn to the player by the Soul Dew. In , a vacationist who visits Undella Town in the summer mentions Steven, explaining that he is a very powerful Pokémon Trainer who collects stones. In , Steven appears alongside the other Champions from the first five generations as an opponent in the Champions Tournament at the Pokémon World Tournament. / Champion Steven / Hard as Rock Steven :Strategy :Pick on the foe's weakness. :Attack the weak points! :Strike enemies where they're weakest! :Trainer's Pokémon / Favorite Pokémon :The ultimate Steel Pokémon :Ultimate Steel Pokémon. :The ultimate Steel-type Pokémon. :Self-Introduction / Trainer Message :When it comes down to it, I'm still the strongest! :I'd climb even waterfalls to find a rare stone! :When it comes down to it, I'm just the strongest there is right now. Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Steven.png |prize= 11600 |class=Champion |classlink=Pokémon Champion |name=Steven |game=RS |location=Ever Grande City |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | Left for the player Multi Battle with Steven battles alongside player against Maxie and Tabitha in the Mossdeep Space Center. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=E Steven Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Steven |game=E |location=Mossdeep Space Center |pokemon=3 }} | | | Meteor Falls |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Steven.png |prize= 4680 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Steven |game=E |location=Meteor Falls |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | Left for the player Traded to the player Given to the player Steven uses three of these Pokémon in Single Battles, four in Double and Rotation Battles, and all six in Triple Battles. He will always lead with his signature Pokémon, . |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Steven.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Steven |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | First Multi Battle with Steven will work as the player's partner during the Multi Battle against and a / and a on Southern Island. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |name=Steven |sprite=VSSteven.png 150px |game=ORAS |location=Southern Island |prize=N/A |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | Champion battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSteven.png |size=150px |prize= 11,800 |class=Champion |classlink=Pokémon Champion |name=Steven |game=ORAS |location=Ever Grande City |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Second Multi Battle with Steven will work as the player's partner during the Multi Battle against Courtney and a Team Magma Grunt /Matt and a Team Aqua Grunt at Mossdeep Space Center during the Delta Episode, using a team identical to his initial Champion team. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSteven.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |name=Steven |game=ORAS |location=Mossdeep Space Center |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSteven.png |size=150px |prize= 15,800 |class=Champion |classlink=Pokémon Champion |name=Steven |game=ORAS |location=Ever Grande City |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Battle Maison Multi Battle Steven will always use these two Pokémon as the player's Multi Battle partner. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSteven.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |name=Steven |game=ORAS |location=Battle Maison |pokemon=2}} | | Left for the player Quotes Artwork Sprites In the anime In the main series History Steven was first mentioned by his father in Stairway to Devon who claimed he would be a good person for and to know. He then appeared in person in A Hole Lotta Trouble. Unlike his game counterpart, Steven was not mentioned to be or have been the Hoenn League , but was simply a powerful Trainer. Instead, Wallace is said to be the Champion later in the . Steven and his were digging in Granite Cave, looking for rare stones. As Ash, his friends, and fell down in a hole, Steven stopped with what he was doing and quickly checked out what caused a crash to occur. Steven found Max, , and in a dark part of a tunnel they were in. They went to search for Ash and the others, who were being chased by a horde of agitated Aron. Steven had his own Aron use to calm the agitated horde. He then told the horde that the group were good people and they turn around and leave. After both sides were reunited with each other, Steven found out that Team Rocket were the ones who caused the Aron to get angry. Steven handled Team Rocket on his own by having his blast them off with with . After their defeat, Steven found a Fire Stone with the help of Aron. He decided to lead the group out of Granite Cave and took them to a deserted inlet, an ideal place for Ash to train for his rematch with Brawly. He then boarded a small boat and wished the group luck for the future. At the end of the episode, Ash vowed to train harder so one day he could be powerful enough to battle Steven. =''Mega Evolution Specials'' = Steven reappeared in Mega Evolution Special II, where he battled Alain using his Mega , but the battle is interrupted by Lysandre. Deciding to cooperate with Alain and company, Steven traveled to their destination, a small temple with two pillars in the center. When Alain and Steven held their Key Stones to the monument, a staircase of light appeared to lead them further within the ancient ruin. There, they discovered a similar mechanism that summoned a glowing Giant Rock from underneath the ruin. After Lysandre and his research team began analyzing the giant stone, a appeared from the sky, Mega Evolved into Mega Rayquaza, and started wreaking havoc on the surrounding area. Alain, Steven, and their Mega Pokémon partners tried to fend off the Legendary Pokémon, but were overwhelmed. In this series, Steven is confirmed to be the current Champion of the Hoenn League, indicating that Wallace no longer holds the title. In Mega Evolution Special III, Steven brought Alain and Mairin to the Devon Corporation headquarters to analyze the situation of the missing Giant Rock. There, they received a conference call from Lysandre, who informed them that both and have undergone Primal Reversion and were set to collide in the middle of the ocean. Steven recalled the Primal Reversion myth, and feared that the two Pokémon clashing again could have catastrophic consequences. As a result, he and Alain departed on a plane to check on the situation from the sky, with Mairin secretly stowing away with them. In Mega Evolution Special IV, he, Mairin, and Chespie returned to Kalos. They contacted Professor Sycamore regarding Alain as he separated from them. Later, they arrived in Lysandre Labs with Lysandre and his secretary waiting for them. While Lysandre's secretary escorted Mairin to watch Alain battle ten Trainers, Steven discussed to Lysandre about the Giant Rock. Lysandre showed Steven the Giant Rock in another room and explained that it is kept in a high-security tank to prevent energy from leaking out, as well as bringing up the fact that the weather trio fought in Hoenn previously. Steven was then seen watching the battle between Alain and Malva. After the battle, Steven arrived to where Chespie was lying on a bed, unconscious from absorbing too much energy from an experiment. =Kalos = Steven reappeared in the main series in a flashback in Rivals: Today and Tomorrow!, in which he met with Sawyer. He also appeared in another flashback in Coming Apart at the Dreams!. In The Right Hero for the Right Job!, Rocking Kalos Defenses!, and Forming a More Perfect Union!, Steven joined the battle against Team Flare. He eventually battled alongside Ash, Alain, Diantha, and all of Kalos's Gym Leaders in order to stop the Giant Rock. It was revealed in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life! that Steven gave Sawyer a Key Stone. Later, in Till We Compete Again!, Steven and Sawyer were shown at the Lysandre Labs, studying the Giant Rock that was recently held there. He proceeded to give Sawyer some information, which Sawyer then wrote down in his notebook. Character Similar to his game counterpart, Steven is reserved to himself and interested in collecting stones. During the , he did care for the in the Granite Cave and attempted to stop the herd of them from chasing , , and any further. He battled Team Rocket after discovering that they were the ones who made the Aron horde angry. During the , he became more open to Trainers, such as Alain and Mairin. He is seen as a sort of mentor figure by Sawyer, whom Steven gave a Key Stone and Sceptilite. His usual calm, and a bit playful demeanor is constantly reflected throughout the series, such as during his battles against Alain and Mable; nevertheless, he can be serious when the situation demands. In a particular instance, he was not greatly disappointed or enraged after learning Lysandre's true intentions, displaying his happy-go-lucky personality. Being the gentle and playful person as he is, he was not worried one bit, when he and his were outnumbered by Mable and s during their battle, also reflecting his strong bond and great confidence in his Pokémon. He tends to appreciate others for their efforts, and has a great sense of honor for fellow Champions, as displayed during his interactions with Diantha. Pokémon This listing is of Steven's known Pokémon in the Pokémon anime. was outside its Poké Ball throughout the episode. When its owner was in Granite Cave looking for stones, it helped out digging at the ground. When Jessie, James, and were setting another pitfall trap for , , and Max, they also fell down, being split up. As Aron and its Trainer tried to find the source of the crash, they found Max, Meowth and ; the trio tells Steven what happened. Finding a large hole and where the others were, a group of rampaging Aron head straight towards them which they succeed to dodge them. After sending blasting off, they found a Fire Stone. Aron and Steven said their farewells to the group as they headed off into the distance on a sailing boat. Aron's only known move is .}} was briefly used when were trying to steal Ash's Pikachu in Granite Cave. It sent them blasting off, and was then recalled back into its Poké Ball. Aggron's only known move is .}} |type1=Steel |type2=Psychic |img=Steven Shiny Metagross.png |cap=Steven's Metagross |img2=Steven Shiny Mega Metagross.png |cap2=Steven's Mega Metagross |epnum=SS031 |epname=Mega Evolution Special II |vajp=Kenta Miyake |vaen=Kenta Miyake |desc=Steven sent out this against Alain's Charizard. It also fought against Mega Rayquaza and assisted in protecting the Giant Rock against Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre. It has the ability to Mega Evolve into Mega Metagross.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=西 凜太朗 Rintarō Nishi (AG022) 鈴村健一 Kenichi Suzumura (SS031-present) |en=Andrew Paull |fi=Arto Nieminen (AG022) Peter Pihlström (XY075) Unknown voice actor (XY134-XY136) |no=Trond Teigen |pl=Ireneusz Machnicki (AG022) Jakub Świderski (XY134-XY136) |pt_br=Sílvio Giraldi |es_la=Alfredo Gabriel Basurto (AG022-XY075) Luis Leonardo Suárez (XY134-XY136) |es_eu=David Robles Carlos Bautista (MEPS) |th=ภัคภูมิ ลิ้มมานะสถาพร Pakkapoom Limmanasathaporn (SS031) |vi=Đặng Hoàng Khuyết}} In the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer Steven briefly appeared in the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer. He was the final Trainer that battled. Pokémon is Steven's only known Pokémon. It was used in a battle against 's . It has the ability to Mega Evolve into Mega Metagross.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja='石田彰' Akira Ishida |en=Tom Wayland }} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] History Steven is the Champion of the Hoenn region, having taken the title from Wallace after he decided to become the Gym Leader despite winning the Pokémon League. Along with his father, Mr. Stone, Steven was aware of the actions of Team Magma and Team Aqua and their goal to awaken the Legendary Pokémon and . In order to prevent this from happening, Steven and his father had the Submarine Explorer 1 created so that they may travel to the Seafloor Cavern and create a seal to prevent the villains from reaching the Pokémon. Steven debuts in Blowing Past Nosepass II, where he talks to Captain Stern about the upcoming completion of the Submarine Explorer 1. In Guile from Mawile, Steven appears in Granite Cave, where he finds being attacked by a group of . Steven rescues Ruby and they manage to escape from the Mawile together. After escaping the cave, Steven considers recruiting Ruby into helping him stop Teams Magma and Aqua, but decides against it due to Ruby's young age. Afterwards, Steven says farewell to Ruby and heads off. In The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XII, Steven appears to save Wallace from a rampaging Tabitha, who had gone berserk after coming in contact with the Blue Orb. He reveals that after the Submarine Explorer 1 was stolen by Team Magma, Steven traveled to other regions to look for allies to help when Groudon and Kyogre are awakened. Steven's search led him to the Hoenn Elite Four, as they were the only people who he could think of that could help. Steven has Wallace head to Sootopolis City while he says behind to defeat Tabitha. Before Wallace leaves, Steven relinquishes his Champion cloak and passes the title of Hoenn League Champion over to him. As Steven battles Tabitha, the Elite Four work to try and awaken , , and , three Legendary Pokémon capable of containing the power released by Groudon and Kyogre as they clash with each other. With the help of a blind boy, Steven attempted to decipher a stone slab containing the secret to awakening the three Pokémon. Due to the slab being damaged, the boy is unable to fully translate the missing pieces, forcing Steven to abandon his plan. After Tabitha is defeated, Steven heads off to Sootopolis. In A Royal Rumble with Regirock, Regice and Registeel I, Steven arrives at Sootopolis, only to find the entire island surrounded in an explosion of energy. He finds in the middle of the explosion and goes to rescue her. Sapphire reveals that she was tasked with giving Steven a letter by Mr. Stone. Steven is given the letter, which contains the missing piece of the stone slab. With it, the blind boy is able to figure out that they need a and to open the caves where Registeel, Regirock, and Regice sleep. Sapphire uses her Lorry and Relly to open the caves, allowing Steven to obtain the three Legendary Pokémon. Despite this victory, another explosion separates Sapphire from Steven, causing her and Ruby to end up on . While Ruby and Sapphire train on Mirage Island, Steven, Wallace, and the Elite Four each control one of the Legendary Pokémon in three teams of two. They spend the next few weeks using the Pokémon to contain the energy generated by Groudon and Kyogre's clash so that it doesn't get released onto the Hoenn region. After Ruby manages to stop Groudon and Kyogre and return them to their slumber, Steven collapses from the strain of controlling the three Legendary Pokémon for so long and dies soon after. With Steven's death, Registeel, Regirock, and Regice lash out at their controllers and proceed to return to the wild. Steven is later revived by Ruby's , who uses its time travel powers to reverse time on the people who died during the battle between Groudon and Kyogre. With Team Magma and Team Aqua defeated, Steven celebrated the victory with his allies and thanked Ruby and Sapphire for their assistance in the battle. In Leaping Past Lopunny, Steven is seen selling his Villa after having collected a variety of stones in the Sinnoh region. This Villa is later purchased by so that she can live there while performing investigations on the island. Professor Cozmo discovers that a meteoroid will crash into the Hoenn region and destroy everything. To counter this disaster, Steven enlists the help of Ruby, Sapphire, and . Steven has Ultima train the three Pokédex holders' starter Pokémon in mastering the ultimate moves so that they may be prepared to use Mega Evolution. Due to Ruby having business elsewhere at the time, Steven trains Ruby's Mumu in his place. Eventually, the three Pokémon master the ultimate moves, but with Ruby still having not returned, only Chic and are able to Mega Evolve. Despite this, Mr. Stone orders to move onto the next stage of the plan without Ruby. In Omega Alpha Adventure 5, the group travels to Sea Mauville, an abandoned energy harvesting plant owned by a rival company of Devon's. The plant contained a machine known as the Absorber that will power a dimensional shifter so that the meteoroid will be dealt with. That night, Emerald is attacked by a mischievous . Steven assists Emerald in battling the Pokémon and reveals that he can use Mega Evolution as well. They battle the Pokémon together, but it escapes before they can defeat or identify its identity. The next day, Steven and Mr. Stone begin to use the Absorber to drain Emerald's Sceptile and Sapphire's Chic in their Mega-Evolved states. The process hurts their Pokémon intensely, causing their Trainers to be horrified. After the process is finished, they are attacked by Zinnia, a Draconid with a hatred for the Devon Corporation. She attacks with her small army of former Team Magma and Aqua Grunts to destroy the dimensional shifter that was powered by Sceptile and Chic's energy. Steven Mega Evolves his Metagross to assist his allies in protecting the shifter from being destroyed. After some time, Ruby returns to try and convince Zinnia to stop the battle, only to learn that Sapphire and the shifter had disappeared. With the shifter gone, Zinnia decides to turn her attention to Steven and steal his Key Stone. Ruby stops Zinnia by giving up his and Emerald's Key Stones in exchange for Steven's. Zinnia agrees to Ruby's bribe and retreats. In Omega Alpha Adventure 10 Steven and Mr. Stone stay behind on Sea Mauville while Ruby and the others head elsewhere. Mr. Stone mourns the loss of dimensional shifter, but Steven points out that the cause of Sapphire's disappearance was due to Hoopa, meaning the shifter is still intact, but is in another location. They get a call from the Mossdeep Space Center stating that Sapphire ended up there and gave the shifter to Professor Cozmo and his assistants. Due to news about the meteoroid being leaked to the press, the Space Center is being swarmed by reporters. Steven and Mr. Stone decide to head over there to help Professor Cozmo. In Omega Alpha Adventure 12, Steven and Mr. Stone arrive to help Professor Cozmo with the rocket that the dimensional shifter was attached to. Sapphire tells Steven that she senses Zinnia's presence and goes off to stop her from interfering with the rocket's launch. Sapphire and Zinnia's clash leads the two into battling on top of the rocket while it flies through the air. Eventually Sapphire is defeated, allowing Zinnia to destroy the shifter and knock the rocket into the ocean. In Omega Alpha Adventure 19, Steven and his father travel to Sootopolis City, where Zinnia was taken to after her attempts to get to join her ended in defeat. Mr. Stone attempts to apologize to Zinnia for the trouble he caused in attempting to control Rayquaza, but Zinnia rejects Mr. Stone's apology and claims that he is only trying to save face for his failures. Now brought to tears, Zinnia gives up and claims there is nothing they can do to stop the planet from being destroyed. This angers Emerald, who claims that they shouldn't give up and there must still be something they can do to save the planet. Together, the group comes up with a plan to gather people from Hoenn, Kanto, and Johto to assist in stopping the meteoroid, now known as Grand Meteor Delta. As the plan is being set up, Steven gives Zinnia a jar of Key Stones belonging to Aster that were collected from the Embedded Tower. When Zinnia assumes the Key Stones Steven possessed were taken from the jar, Steven reveals that he actually received his Key Stone from the Mega Evolution guru in the Kalos region. In Omega Alpha Adventure 21, the plan to destroy Grand Meteor Delta commences. While Ruby and Sapphire ride Mega Rayquaza and have it attack Grand Meteor Delta with , Steven and the three allied regions launch a simultaneous attack. The combined might successfully shatters the meteoroid into pieces. Later, Steven watches with everyone as they watch Rayquaza fly back down with Ruby and Sapphire. After everything had returned to normal, Ruby reveals that will travel with Steven to the Kalos region. Pokémon This listing is of Steven's Pokémon in the Pokémon Adventures manga. is Steven's main Pokémon and strongest as well. It is often used as a method of flight transportation. In the , it was given the ability to Mega Evolve into Mega Metagross.}} . He first used them in Granite Cave to stop a group of from attacking Ruby. They did so by coming out of some rocks. These Beldum later lined up with Sapphire's Lorry and Relly to unseal the Legendary titans. One of his Beldum was also seen when Steven signed a contract to sell his Villa. Another one of his Beldum, nicknamed Iron (Japanese: こうてつ Kōtetsu), was seen with Steven in the . It is based on the Beldum the player receives from Steven in a trade in . None of their moves are known, and their Ability is .}} . They were first used to stop a group of Mawile in Granite Cave. Steven lent his Metang to the Elite Four so that they would be able to stay in the air while they tried to contain Groudon and Kyogre's power. None of Metang's moves are known, and its Ability is .}} Temporary was awakened by Steven and the Elite Four to be used to contain Groudon and Kyogre's power. Steven controlled Registeel with Wallace while the others controlled Regice and Regirock. After Steven died from the strain of controlling the three Pokémon, Registeel lashed out and ran away. It was later found by and captured.}} Borrowed was lent to Steven while Ruby was away on Southern Island. While under Steven's care, he trained to fully master to prepare for his Mega Evolution.}} In the Pokémon Omega Ruby Crimson Passion and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Indigo Wisdom manga Steven appeared in the Pokémon Omega Ruby Crimson Passion and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Indigo Wisdom manga. Pokémon is Steven's only known Pokémon. It was seen with Steven when he interacted with and two different times. None of Beldum's moves are known.}} In the TCG Steven was featured in the TCG. The following is a list of cards featuring Steven or his Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Trainer|type2=Supporter|enset=EX Hidden Legends|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=92/101|jpset=Undone Seal|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=074/083|jpset2=Metagross Constructed Starter Deck|jpnum2=018/019|jpset3=Shockwave! Tyranitar ex Constructed Standard Deck|jpnum3=018/024|enset4=EX Power Keepers|enrarity4=Uncommon|ennum4=83/108|jpset4=World Champions Pack|jprarity4=Uncommon|jpnum4=092/108}} |type=Supporter|enset=Roaring Skies|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=90/108|jpset=M Rayquaza-EX Mega Battle Deck|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=014/018|enset2=Ancient Origins|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=95/98|jpset2=XY-P Promotional cards|jprarity2=Rare Ultra|jpnum2=121/XY-P}} |type=Supporter|enset=Celestial Storm|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=145/168|jpset=Sky-Splitting Charisma|jprarity=R|jpnum=088/096|enset2=Celestial Storm|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=165/168|jpset2=Sky-Splitting Charisma|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=102/096}} Trivia * In , Steven states that his favorite Pokémon is and that his favorite move is . Consequently, he leaves Beldum in his house as a for the , and gives the player the TM for Steel Wing in Granite Cave. * In Emerald, when the player speaks to Steven in Meteor Falls before their battle, he mistakenly refers to battling alongside the player in the Space Center. The Space Center is actually in Mossdeep City. * The battle with Steven against Maxie and Tabitha is the only occasion in the Generation III games where the player teams up with an ally for a Double Battle. * Steven's Trainer ID number is 61226 in Pokémon Emerald, 23478 in , and 11214 in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. * Steven shares his French name (Pierre) with Brock, the Gym Leader of Pewter City. In the French dub of A Hole Lotta Trouble, he keeps his English name of Steven Stone so as to not be confused with , who was traveling with Ash when the group met Steven. ** However, from Rivals: Today and Tomorrow! onward, he is referred to as Pierre Rochard. ** In games where both Steven and Brock appear, Steven is referred to as "P. Rochard" (HeartGold and SoulSilver) and "Rochard" (Black 2 and White 2). * Despite being a specialist, all of Steven's teams feature just as many or more Pokémon. * In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Steven mentions to Wallace that he will relinquish his position as Champion sometime in order to travel the world, and asks Wallace if he will become Champion in his place, referencing their roles in Emerald. * In the rematch with Steven in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, all of his Pokémon have at least one immunity. * In Emerald, and share their battle theme with Steven. * There were 642 episodes between Steven's first and second appearances, which makes it the longest time between a human character's first and second physical appearance. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Champions Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Omega Ruby Crimson Passion and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Indigo Wisdom characters Category:Ruby and Sapphire characters Category:Emerald characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire characters Category:Steel-type Trainers Category:Battle facility leaders Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Trainers with Shiny Pokémon de:Troy Trumm es:Máximo Peñas fr:Pierre Rochard it:Rocco Petri ja:ダイゴ zh:大吾